Monteriggioni
by Miss Ziya
Summary: Leonardo decides it's time to relocate again, and accepts a contract from the' mysterious young ruler' of Monteriggioni. Ezio is delighted and decides to escort him there. Rated for safety, no real smut.


Leonardo had been somewhat apprehensive about his removal to Monteriggioni. For one, having never been there before, he had no idea what to expect. He had only Ezio's descriptions of the place, which were not a lot to go on, especially as the assassin spoke mainly of the Villa. He was still able to wheedle some useful information out of his friend however, and was pleased to learn that it was a peaceful town, with very little crime. Perhaps what troubled him most was Ezio's flat refusal to reveal the name of his latest patron. The mysterious lord of Monteriggioni, reputedly responsible for the latest treaty with the Medici, had effectively taken over from the reputedly ferocious Mario shortly before Leonardo had left Florence. Very little was known about him, despite the fact that the small town had flourished under his instruction. Normally, Leonardo would have refused such a commission: a small town with little chance to work for more than one person was hardly his idea of a career move. But even he could not deny that it was no longer safe for him in Venice. It seemed his work for Ezio had finally been discovered around a month ago, resulting in a frightening experience involving poison, a doctor and a frantic Ezio. He had recovered and was none the worse for wear, but admitted that it was perhaps time to relocate. The offer from Monteriggioni had come shortly after. Leonardo had been suspicious enough to show the letter to Ezio, afraid it was 'too convenient' after the last attack.

"I would trust the man with everything except your virtue," Ezio had laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. Leonardo had flushed, not quite sure how to respond. It was not uncommon for Ezio to make flirting comments such as this, and they always had the same effect on him. Still, it reassured him to think Ezio was familiar with this man, and blushing and stuttering he had informed Ezio he would accept.

All this lead to Leonardo exiting the carriage shortly after Ezio, looking up at the walled town apprehensively. While he was certain he was safer here, he wondered what conditions this mysterious lord would expect him to work in. It would be just terrible to find he was expected to work ceaselessly on a single mundane project, in some cramped little workshop! All these thoughts were pushed out of his head by a man who was large enough to be intimidating in any other circumstances; any feeling of nervousness that may have been inspired by his presence was destroyed by the nervous, hunted look on his features. Every now and then he glanced behind him as if expecting to see a fire-breathing dragon swooping down to snatch him up, and when he spoke, he was fidgeting terribly.

"Ah, _mi dispiace_, Sir Ezio, but Lady Claudia is furious!"

Ezio, Leonardo noticed, seemed to be trying hard not to laugh.

"What is it this time, Vincenzio?" Ezio asked, with the air of someone all too used to such disputes and dramas. The man - Vincenzio - mumbled something, too low for either of them to hear what had been said. Ezio glared at him, causing the man to stutter louder.

"Sir Mario simply mentioned Lady Claudia seemed to have gained weight," he said, flinching. Ezio closed his eyes, as though struggling to comprehend the absurdity of the situation. Ezio gave a series of instructions while Leonardo took the opportunity to check his things, making sure everything had arrived in one piece. It had, down to the framework for his second flying machine (since Ezio had so brilliantly destroyed the first). He turned, to find Ezio waiting for him none too patiently.

"Your things will be taken care of, Leonardo. For now, I would show you around."

Taking Leonardo's arm, he gave him the grand tour of Monteriggioni. All the shops, Ezio explained, would give Leonardo the same discount as their landlord, Leonardo's mysterious patron. The doctors, art merchant, tailor and blacksmith all clamoured to show Ezio their latest work, though he refused to spend so much as a single florin.

"The discounts are on his specific instruction, of course," Ezio teased. "You had better watch out: it seems he is trying to seduce you!"

Leonardo had flustered at his of course, embarrassed, but Ezio had only laughed. It was something the man seemed to be doing more than usual, Leonardo noticed, as if Monteriggioni was one place he could let his guard down even slightly. Next on the tour was the large building set to become Leonardo's workshop. It was one of the larger buildings in town, with more than ample space to work and even a courtyard round one side. Much of it was similar in structure to his previous two workshops, though Leonardo couldn't help but notice several things had been changed, mainly things he had complained about at some point. There was even a cradle hanging from the roof, waiting for his beloved flying machine. It was almost too perfect, Leonardo realised in a daze. Many of the improvements he had only ever mentioned to Ezio - who was standing in the doorway looking incredibly smug. Keeping any mild suspicions to himself, Leonardo moved on with Ezio to the last portion of the tour - the Villa.

"What family did you say owns this villa?" Leonardo questioned, realising he had never asked. Ezio simply grinned, shaking his head and refusing to speak. First he took him through the lower levels, indicating the room where finances were taken care of, along with any plans to renovate the town. A timid looking man was standing outside: the chief architect, according to Ezio. Apparently the woman who had inspired such terror in the mercenary at the gates was currently inside and refusing to talk to anyone. Ezio just shook his head slightly, leading Leonardo to the relative safety of the armoury. There were a great many weapons there, most of which were purchased by Ezio at some point.

"The master has a great fondness for swords," Ezio said carefully, raising an eyebrow on the final syllable. "He is likely to be very interested in your own."

Leonardo started to protest in vain that he had no sword, before he realised what Ezio was inferring and coloured yet again. The next room over had models of the carriage Ezio had driven and even his own flying machine, something which delighted Leonardo to no end. It seemed (and Ezio assured him it was true) the master here was a man with fine taste. One of Leonardo's favourite places on the tour was just upstairs, in the extensive art gallery, where Leonardo was delighted to notice many of his own pieces hanging in places of honour. He spent far longer than he would admit racing around the gallery in delight, exclaiming at painting after painting. Finally Ezio dragged him away from _The Adoration of the Magi_, a piece of Leonardo's own which was hanging near the door so that one could not fail to miss it as he left. Next they went to a balcony overseeing Mario's study. An intriguing passage lead downwards passage lead downwards, but Ezio refused to say anything of it. There was, however, a wall containing all the codex pages he had decoded. Fascinated, Leonardo begged to see it, but Ezio shook his head, saying that it was for another time.

The final place, Ezio announced with great enthusiasm, were to be rooms at the villa set aside for Leonardo's own use.

"They are close to the master's," Ezio added wickedly, "most likely so he can sneak out of his room and ravish you during the night."

"Ezio!" Leonardo squeaked, entirely unnerved by the glint in his friend's eye. It was entirely too predatory, he decided, but it had him quaking for reasons other than fear. Ezio laughed, taking a step forward. Leonardo's heart hammered as Ezio's hand appeared on his hip.

"_Si_, Leonardo?" Ezio enquired softly, leaning in far closer than was strictly polite. Leonardo managed to stutter something out, but whatever it was he had managed to say (he wasn't entirely sure what) only had the effect of causing Ezio to chuckle slightly. Leonardo's breath hitched; he could feel Ezio's warm breath against his skin. Desperately, he cast his mind around for something to distract Ezio, something which would turn the tables, or at least allow him time to regain his composure.

"The family name," he tried, barely managing to keep his mind on the task at hand. Ezio's hand had started to move slowly up and down his torso, which was rather distracting. Ezio paused, and shook his head briefly.

"Auditore, my dear Leonardo. Auditore."

"Ah," Leonardo managed, now completely understanding the hungry look in Ezio's eyes. "So that would make you the mysterious young lord intent on seducing me you?"

From the fiery kiss that followed, Leonardo was able to conclude that he certainly was.


End file.
